Requiem for a Sinner
by AriesWrath
Summary: the sequel to birds who can't fly, while Snapes life lies in the balance harry ron and hermione struggle to deal with their feelings for each, while Charlotte helps Ron discover he is more than what he ever imagined he could be, chapter 12 now up.
1. Default Chapter

****

Thank you so much to Firebolt and JohnTFS for their input, you really helped me out of a jam. Thank you thank you thank you, a thousand times, thank you. 

****Harry potter and all affiliated characters, places and objects are the property of JK Rowling her publishers and Warner brothers.*****

Requiem for a Sinner

Chapter1: Green Flame

__

I shouldn't be here. The thought was imprinted in her brain like a flashy neon sign. _We shouldn't be here. _Hermione Granger turned to look in Harrys' direction. he stood examining an amber amulet which glowed softly in the dim light of the store. His face was sombre, he seemed entranced by the glow. Quitely Hermione stepped closer to him.

"Harry" she whispered gently touching his arm "Harry we should go."

Harry blinked and shook himself. It seemed his had just woken from a very deep sleep. Quickly he placed the amulet back on the counter, Hermione watched as the light it gave off faded and died. She looked questioningly at Harry, who just shook his head, gently she guided him away from the counter towards the door. She saw him look back once, momentarily a look of terror swept over his face, as if he were remembering a childhood nightmare. But it passed as quickly as it came. 

Hermione felt weak, the musty smell of the shop was making her nauseous. All she wanted was to be away from this place. _Why, why did I ever let him convince me to go look around in knockturn alley. I should have known better........._

"Oh!" Hermione let out a groan of pain, she hadn't been paying attention and had walked right into a low rickety table. The table rocked and a small metal object rolled onto the floor, breaking into two pieces. Almost immediately the greasy sales clerk was beside them, muttering about careless teenagers. 

"Please sir." Hermione began apologetically "let me buy it."

"Ha!" the salesman spat over his shoulder. " Do you even know what this is? As if I would see a green flame torch to a foolhardy child like yourself."

"Well good luck selling it now that it's in pieces. Please just let me buy it."

The man seemed to rethink his decision, "50 galleons."

Hermione stifled a gasp and began to rummage around in her bag, knowing she didn't have the money, but she felt so sick at the moment at the moment that she really didn't want to argue he price. Harry pressed 50 galleons into her palm. 

"No Harry, It's too much." she protested.

Harry grinned "Take it you klutz, consider it a birthday present"

Gratefully Hermione took the money and paid the salesman. Gruffly he shoved a bad containing the green flame torch into her hands. Hermione nearly ran out the doors of the shop, relived to be out in the cold dank air of Knockturn alley. She shivered there was nothing comforting in this place, it was all so dark and uninviting, like a place the sun forgot. Still it was better than the store behind her, slowly she began to walk, trying to shake off her illness.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm going to throw up." A wave of nausea sent her stomach spinning. Gruffly she shoved the bag containing the green flame torch into Harrys' hands as she ran around the side of the building into a dark alley. _If I must throw up, I refuse to do it out in the open._

With the uncanny speed that comes with extreme urgency Hermione yanked the lid off a trash can and threw up inside it. She groaned and sank to the stone pavement. The smell of rotting garbage and bile was overpowering, but she didn't feel strong enough to leave. Instead she stood and threw up into the garbage can again. 

Only then did she realize with embarrassment that Harry was standing beside her. Her face became hot and she turned to look at him. Harry was not looking at her. He was looking beyond her into the dark corner of the alley. Slowly Hermione turned to face whatever it was that held Harry in such a trance like state. 

At first glance it appeared to be a jumble of rancid rags, but when she looked closer Hermione could see hair and facial features she could not quite make out in the light. It was a man who lay before them in a heap. A man thrown out with the trash. Hermione watched in horror as he began to move.

"Harry." She whispered "Harry, I think we should leave." Her friend stood stalk still in his place. Face transfixed on the person. "Please Harry, we should go." Hermione began to gently push Harry but he stopped her. 

"Hermione," He said still gazing at the figure in the alley, who was now trying to stand. "Hermione that's................I can't believe it.....Hermione, that's Snape!"

Something made her heart drop from her chest. She face the figure and recognized the sharp features, the distinct nose, the greasy hair now matted and tangled. His eyes had lost their spark, now all that remained in them was a glossed over look. As if her were a lost child.

Snape struggled forward, her tripped, Hermione gave a tiny shriek and leapt out of his way. Harry caught their potions master by the shoulder and gently steadied the man. 

"Professor Snape" Harry asked "Are you alright?" Professor. Answer me, are you alright?" 

Snape looked confusedly from Harry to Hermione, as though he was fighting to remember who they were. Suddenly his legs gave way beneath him and he crashed to the ground with a despairing thud. Harry knelt down and tried to help him up, but it was obvious to see the Snape was too weak to stand. 

"Hermione! Go get help!" Harry shouted. Sickness forgotten Hermione sprinted back out into the street and disappeared around a corner. 

Now Harry was alone with Snape. The older man smelled of rotted food and feces, his breathing was coming in short raspy gasps. 

"Please professor, hold on, just a little longer, Hermione is going to get help."

Snape reached out a filthy hand and drew Harrys' head close to him. 

"Tell Catherine.......tell Catherine I'm sorry......." Snapes' eyes closed and his breathing silenced. 

"HELP!" Harry shouted as he shook Snape trying desperately to revive him. "Somebody please help me!" 

The silence in knockturn alley was deafening, the only sounds Harry could hear was the blood rushing through his veins and the pounding of his own heart. Silently he bent his head and issued a silent prayer up to the heavens, A prayer that begged for help not to come too late. 


	2. Circumstances beyond our control

*Harry Potter and all affiliated persons places and objects are the property of JK Rowling, her publishers and Warner Brothers. Catherine is an original character of my own creation."

Requiem for a Sinner

Chapter 2 :Circumstances 

Beyond our control.

Everything was so still, so blissfully silent, that for a moment Hermione thought she might have died. It surprised her how little an effect the idea had on her. She sat, so perfectly tranquil in the pale yellow light, watching over Snape, now that everyone else had fallen asleep in the waiting room. Even Dumbledore was curled up on the floor, snoring softly. Ron and Harry lay on opposite sides of the large lumpy couch, while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley slumbered peacefully in two arm chairs. 

Doctors and Nurses walked by the window, or rushed quietly this way and that, in their long white robes. It was as though St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies had forgotten about the potions master asleep in the bed. 

It was strange to see him like that. So pale against the sheets, his lice infected beard had been cut off and his body scrubbed down upon his arrival. But still he was only a shadow of the spiteful nemesis he had once been to Hermione. Seeing him so weak and vulnerable stirred feelings of anger in her, but when she examined those feelings she couldn't quite place the root of the feeling. She only knew that at that moment she would have given her right arm to see him leap from the bed and insult her in that sarcastic biting way to which she had become so accustomed.

Perhaps it was because the doctors had all stared at Snape, completely at a loss for what to do to help him. Maybe it was because not even Dumbledore knew what was wrong, what had happened to Snape. Maybe it was the wrinkles that were now so visible on the Head Masters face, or the fact that the twinkle in his eye was nearly gone. But most likely was the fact that Hermione Granger was getting her first taste of how far beyond anyone's control Voldemort was, the terrible idea that if he could do this to one of the strongest, most stubborn person she had ever met, what chance did the rest of them have against Voldemort.

She looked over at the potions master, so much skinnier than he used to be, so frail looking. The only reason she could be sure he was still alive was the small rise and fall of his chest. it was hard to imagine ever being afraid of this man. All she felt now was the overwhelming urge to protect him.

However this was not the issue foremost in Hermiones mind at the moment. She held in her hand a letter that she had received that morning and had been putting off opening until now. It had become quite obvious that she wouldn't be sleeping that night, so she sat with the unopened envelope in her hands, debating with herself whether or not to open it. 

"Come on Hermione, get on with it," she urged herself quietly, "no time like the present." Although her hands were shaking slightly she gently tore open the envelope. The sound cut through the silence like a bomb exploding. Nervously she looked up, half expecting some one to barge in and ream her out for making so much noise. No one came. Gently she slipped the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

__

My dearest Hermione,

I pray this letter finds you well my love. I am doing fine, because I always carry the memory of you around with me. You picture stays by my bed, so that I may dream of you during the night, and so that you will be the first person I see when I wake up in the morning. 

Hermiones breath caught in her throat, and she considered not reading the rest for a moment. But she had passed the point of no return, Viktor's oddly neat and ornate writing was calling to her.

__

..........I wish I lived in England, so that I could always be near you, Hermione you can never understand how much I miss you, and how much my heart aches to know that you are so far away.

His English, though it had always been better written than spoken, was perfect, Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that perhaps he hadn't written this letter by himself. 

__

........I can not wait to see you again, I hope that I might travel to England this summer, so that we can spend some time together. But until then, please know that you are always in my heart, and that I love you no matter how far away you are.

With all my love, forevermore

Viktor.

Hermione folded the letter in her lap and bit her lip nervously. The thing she hated about her situation with Viktor was that she was not in control, which she needed to feel safe. The way he professed his love to her was enough to make her run away screaming, because it was unpredictable, uncontrollable and something she didn't understand. She was terrified of this thing that she didn't understand.

Her head pounded and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Desperately she searched herself for answers and found nothing. The whole situation was maddening, did she love Viktor? Did she even like Viktor? Thoughts and feelings swirled around and around in her mind until she threw the letter to the ground in disgust, determined to put it out of her mind.

"Catherine!"

A cry from Snape made her jump. It took her a split second to realize what was happening. Hurriedly she darted across the room and sat cautiously on the edge of Snapes bed.

"Catherine!" he shouted again. This time he opened his eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. "Catherine, oh thank God you are here......" He looked directly at Hermione. 

"No professor-"

"Please Catherine, just let me talk I have to tell you something." Franticly he groped for her hand, and held it in a sweaty grip. Hermione was too terrified to move. "I- I-I killed him."

Hermiones heart dropped to her knees. "What?" she managed to squeak out.

"I didn't mean to Catherine, please believe me." Tears began to spring from his eyes. Suddenly the door of the room opened wide. A bewildered looking Ron stepped inside and gave a questioning look to Hermione. 

"Quick!" she shouted at him "Go get a doctor!" Ron stared at her dumbfounded and still. "GO!" she roared. Ron came back to reality and bolted from the room, waking up the sleepers in the waiting area.

"Please Listen!" Snape demanded shrilly. Hermione turned back to him, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, it's okay. I'm listening."

Tears were still streaming down the professors cheeks but he managed to speak through sobs. "He shouldn't have been there. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen."

"Who?" asked Hermione as Dumbledore rushed into the room followed by the Weasley's and Harry.

"I told him I would hurt him if he didn't leave.........I-I-I warned him. Why wouldn't he listen?" 

"Who? Who did you hurt?" 

Snape didn't seem to hear her. " Oh," He groaned "What have I done? I'm so sorry Catherine, I'm so sorry........" He dissolved into incoherent sobs. To Hermiones shock she found herself reaching and embracing him tightly. 

"It's okay," she cooed in his ear as if he were a baby "It's all going to be okay." A hand placed gently on her shoulder told her that the doctors had arrived. Gently she released the still hysterical Snape and went to stand at the back of the room in a state of shock. 

It occurred to her that Harry was asking her questions, but she just gave him a blank stare at told him she didn't want to talk. Ron was there two. As the doctors eased Snape back to sleep she saw Ron pick something up off the floor and read it. For some reason she didn't realize that he was reading Viktor's letter. 

As the doctors ordered them out of the room Ron shoved he piece of paper gruffly into Hermiones hands. 

"Glad to see he's doing well." he said, even she didn't miss the bitterness in his voice. But it hardly seemed to matter as Snapes door closed behind them. All there was to do now was wait and pray.


	3. Default Chapter

****

_Legend Of the old one_

She was already old by the time I was born. Some said she was beautiful as a child. However it was hard to tell, seeing as how no one lived long enough to watch her age. But you could still see it when you looked at her, even in her advanced years, she moved with inhuman grace and held herself with a sort of upright pride. And although her hair had long since turned grey, it was still thick and shiny, and although her skin had wrinkled like a prune, her eyes never lost their sparkle.

She was a constant source of wonder to the world, as she ruled the wizarding world from the crystal palace on Avalon. Wise muggle kings would come in search of her knowledge and ask for her council. The ancient muggle world revered Asha, just as we wizards have always done. 

When I was 10 I left my home and traveled through the eternal mist that surrounds Avalon and made the trek to her palace, as so many young witches and wizards did at that time. The journey was perilous. Dragons roamed in large packs, and at times there were so many in the sky that all the suns light was blocked by their enormous wings. Giants fiercely guarded their territory that surrounded the crystal palace on all sides. I arrived half dead from fatigue ,hunger and thirst, I was burned and badly bruised. 

But just like phoenix tears the sight of the palace renewed me. I walked up the glass path towards the immense silver doors. Everything was so luminous that it hurt my eyes to look at it. So I approached squinting my eyes and using my hand to shield them from the glare. 

At the doors I met a nymph who guarded the entrance to the palace. I enquired as to how I might gain entry into the palace. She smiled at me and laughed. Such sweet bell like laughter I have never heard again. As she laughed her green hair rippled and caught the light. It glittered and sparkled with the same radiance as the rest of the palace.

The nymph then proceeded to tell me a riddle, which I dare not repeat here for fear my living heart will be sneezed out of my nose one day (which ironically was the punishment for failing to answer the riddle correctly).

Luckily for me when I was 8 I caught the flu, which was a serious malady at the time, and while the nuns in the church nursed me back to health they used to pass countless hours telling me riddles. This sharpened my wits. This , coupled with the fact that the riddle was one I'd already heard gained me easy access to the inside of the palace.

The other Witches and wizards that had survived the journey were ever grateful to be studying under the tutilidge of Asha, and she in turn was grateful to have us learn from her. To us, Asha became a second mother. She gave us infinite love and patients. However she was unyeildingly strict and exacting in her lessons. Asha opened up our minds in order to make us see what the world truly was.

I can see her now, standing in the shade of a Phoenix Blood fruit tree. We all sat around her, listening intently. This, she told us very seriously, must be the most important thing we ever learn. And that if we take nothing else when we leave her, at all costs we must remember this. 

She looked down on us with grave seriousness on her face. We could all feel that she was about to speak one of her profound truths. As students who were utterly devoted to her , we lived for these moments, for they were keys to unlocking every mystery in the universe. 

"**Go forth and speak you own truths." **she told us** " But always allow others to speak theirs. For while it is important to believe and keep faith with your whole heart, the beliefs that others have must never be cast aside in your mind. Because if you choose to devalue someone else's truth, all your faith, all your pure blind faith is for nothing my children. If you cannot see past yourself , then why pray at all? Your creator can't listen........won't listen.........." **

I believe she knew the Gods. With my whole heart I cannot shake the feeling that she knew them each personally. When you looked into her shining grey eyes one could tell she knew what awaits us in the next world. We asked her many times to tell us. But she never would. She would never tell us who God really was. How the world was created. But she knew. Asha predated the universe.

She smelled of stars and creation. Her face had the marks of someone who had seen all there was to see. And at night when she would teach us the ways of the stars, sometimes she would tell us of civilization so ancient that all that was left of their temples was and all the bones of the people were dust. So deep below the ground that no one would ever know of them. She was right.

There was one morning when Asha showed us one of her gifts. All the students had heard of them, but she had kept them conceiled , tightly hidden from us. We all sat in one of her countless gardens. She liked to begin the morning this way. Silently she would lead us out to a garden. Sometimes she would walk for hours, sometimes she would stop a few steps from the palace doors. But when she found her spot she would sit. All of her students would follow. And there we would sit and "become acquainted with the universe." as our wonderful mother would put it.

There was one morning when we sat in small snow drifts, so far from the palace we couldn't even see it on the horizon. the wind was bitterly cold , and we had been sitting for hours. Our lips were blue. Uncontrollable cold had seized me and I thought that if I sat there much longer I would surely freeze to death. But being with Asha had given me discipline. She sat in the centre of our circle with her eyes closed, perfectly relaxed. For a moment I thought she had died, but then I saw the small gentle breaths escaping from her nostrils. She was waiting for something. That was one of the rare mornings that Asha spoke with the universe, and it spoke back. 

Suddenly her eyes opened. Silently she dug a small hole in the snow, exposing the dead grass and frozen ground below. Intently Asha touched her fingers to the ground. We all watched , spell bound, unsure of what was happening. She sat like that for what seemed like hours , but when she did at long last lift her hand from the earth ,a small flower , more beautiful than any I have ever seen, or will ever see again was blooming in the spot where her fingers had touched the dead soil. I cannot describe the flower, for the sheer beauty of it brought tears to my eyes. My words could never do it justice. 

As I observed my peers had observed this miracle with the same awe and wonderment as I. But Asha simply stood and turned her eyes upward in silent prayer. Then silently swept out of the Garden. We followed. It was all we knew how to do. The old one was our master. And we severed her willingly, until the day the heavens split......................... 


	4. Family Ties

*****Harry Potter and all related Characters (with the exception of Charlotte, Joshua, and Mary-anne) places and things are the property of J.K. Rowling, her publishers and Warner Bros. ************

Requiem for a sinner 

Chapter4: Family ties

Charlotte Wildsmith smiled as the setting sun warmed her face, her arms and bare feet. The sky was painted in dazzling shades of pink and yellow, the air was still and so was she. For a moment she was transported back to a perfect moment, it seemed so long ago, so very far away. But she could still see it, she could still feel it. The way it felt in his arms, the way his mouth felt on hers. She remembered how in those few moments she had been filled up with so much love, so much powerful emotion that it almost hurt her to feel it. Charlotte closed her eyes and basked in the memory. But with a sinking heart she remembered, Fred was gone, she would never feel that way again. Best to forget it..............

She suddenly became aware she was not alone on the porch railing. Charlotte looked over at her father and felt her face redden. Joshua Wildsmith smiled down at hid daughter.

"Thinking about him again?" He asked. She looked away sheepishly. 

"Think about who? Why do you insist that there is a "him?"" 

He raised an eyebrow. " I don't think you dear old Dad is as senile as that. I can tell when something is bothering my daughter."

Charlotte shook her head. " Maybe I'm just sad that I'm going to be leaving my dear old dad tomorrow."

The two of them exchanged a look. Joshua shrugged.

"Alright, if you insist on being difficult-"

"I'm not being difficult," she protested. "Really I just wish that the holidays were longer........Ten more months before I can see you again. And I know I can send you owls and all that stuff......but it's not the same."

He reached out and ruffled charlottes hair. " I know. It was lonely in this great big house without you last year. ....." he trailed off. "It's amazing."

"What?" 

"How much you look like your mother. Uncanny actually."

Charlotte smiled as her heart began to pound. She had never heard her father talk about her mother. "Really?"

Joshua took his child's chin and held it gently in the palm of his hand. " Same eyes, same hair, same mouth, freckles. well you did get my nose, that was unfortunate. But somebody has to pass on the horrible Wildsmith honker genes." He laughed. "You even have her smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled........." He turned away. 

Charlotte took his hand. "Tell me about her.........please...."

A heavy sigh escaped him. " We met at a Quidditch match, even in a stadium of thousands, I still picked her out. She was sitting on the opposite side of the stadium, there was this radiance about her, it was magic..............I couldn't take my eyes off her for the entire game, I don't even know which team won. But I do remember my girlfriend becoming very angry at me and dumping her soda on my lap before she stormed away." Charlotte chuckled. " I caught a terrible cold, sitting outside in the freezing autumn air with wet pants all day. But it didn't matter.'

'I was walking to my broomstick after the game when I saw her again. I don't know where I got the nerve, but all of a sudden I was standing in front of her, asking her on a date. I was truly bizarre, especially for me, I was quite shy back then.'

' I didn't notice anything odd about her on our first few dates. Maybe I was just ignoring it, I didn't want to see anything wrong with my dream girl. But it got to a point where I was so close to her and we were so deeply in love, that we couldn't ignore it anymore. She had these night terrors, like yours, only stronger. Sometimes I couldn't wake her up for days, she would lie in bed screaming and calling out for help, and there was nothing I could do."

'We went see hundreds of doctors , muggle and magical, no could give us any answers. We turned to Riencour for a while, but your mother hated it. She was such a vibrant person, so full of life, she couldn't stand being suppressed like that. So we decided to just wait it out. It was hard on her, God knows it was hard on me. But we loved each other.'

'When we got married, Voldemort had already begun seizing power overseas. New news of the terrible things he was doing came to us everyday. Your Grandmother, Mary-anne, she was especially upset by it. She came from England. We thought it was because she had family there, we didn't know how close she was to what was happening."

Charlotte could feel her heart pounding inside her ribs. She could see the pain in her Fathers eyes, feelings of guilt mixed in with her intrigue and desire to know who her mother really was.

"You were born on the day the first dark mark was seen in north America. When your mother was pregnant her dreams go steadily worse and worse, we were afraid all her anxiety would hurt you, but you were perfect.'

'I remember, the doctor handed you to me and I looked into your eyes and I all I could think was, this is my perfect baby girl. But your Grandmother..............she looked at you and this look of horror just swept over her. She started raving about evil being passed down. That you looked just like Tom, that we had to get rid of you."

Charlottes stomach twisted " Get rid of me?" She a tear slip down Joshua's cheek.

"You have to understand, she had a very hard life, and at that time only she knew the truth......... but it was horrifying, I mean she even once suggested that we should drown you............... That was the same day that we learned the truth about Catherine's father. Mary-Anne's husband, the one she had told us was dead............"

"Please stop." Charlotte whispered. "I don't want- I don't want to hear anymore." 

"I'm so sorry, I should have never told you.......Not after you've spent your whole life...........Are you still afraid Charlotte?" The tears were coming faster now. It was heartbreaking. She reached out and embraced her father.

"I'm still afraid, but I'm getting stronger everyday, I haven't had a nightmare in weeks. Dad I'm really happy for the first time in ages. I can't even remember the last time I felt so free. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for a shadow. I'm really living now Daddy. "

Joshua turned toward her as she pulled away from him. "It's so amazing. Whoever he is, he's changed you for the better......"

She frowned a little. "In my defence, he only showed me the door, It was up to me the open it." Now it was Charlotte who sighed. "Besides, that's all over now."

"Why?"

"He walked away. not all men are as understanding as you Dad."

Joshua shrugged. "I wouldn't give up just yet-" He was interrupted by a large owl landing on the balcony. 

Charlotte took the letter it was carrying while her father went inside to get some scraps to give the bird. When he returned he saw that Charlotte had gone pale, she was trembling and gaping at the letter in wide-eyed disbelief. 

"What is it Charlotte? What's wrong?" 

Her breathing was coming in short sporadic gasps. "I must leave now, I can't wait until morning, It may be too late by then."

"What? What's happened?"

"It's from Harry Potter."

His brow wrinkled "What on earth could he want?"

"They've found Serverus. He's in the hospital........They don't know what's wrong............."

"Serverus." he whispered. As he watched Charlotte run into the house to finish packing, Joshua whispered the name over and over. In the early twilight air, Joshua Wildsmith felt a hatred build up in him that he thought he had buried for ever."


	5. Revelations

Hey everybody, sorry to whomever I confused with that last chapter. It was sort of a "meanwhile back at the ranch" moment, I felt the need to change the scenery for a chapter and let you in on what Charlotte is up to. Well anyways, here you go, have fun.

Requiem For a Sinner

Chapter 5: Revelations 

Hermione regretted leaving the quiet of the waiting room bitterly. The dark corridor of St. Mungo's seemed vast and endless. She was lost, but she wouldn't allow herself to admit it. She wouldn't give in to panic. Calmly Hermione looked around the dark passage in the vague hope of seeing some staff member. With a sinking heart she only confirmed her worst fear, she was alone. 

"Sure, I'll go get tea for you Harry," she whispered, "No, no, I'll be fine no need to come along..." Silently she cursed her stubbornness. Cautiously Hermione began to walk down the hall. 

This part of the hospital was so different from the rest, much darker, huge wooden doors offered no view of whom, or what was behind them. You could feel magic in the air, but not in the good sense. It felt like a million spells that went wrong, just sort of hanging in the air. Seeing a light shining just around the corner Hermione began to walk quicker.

When she heard it she froze. The hairs on her neck began to prickle up; she could feel the color drain from her face. A voice, just barely more than a whisper, right behind her.

"You, you have been in the presence of the dark lord." The voice said.

"N- n- n- no," she stuttered, "You- you are mistaken..." 

"Look at me when I speak to you!" It hissed.

Feeling that she was on the verge of tears Hermione turned to face her assailant. He was not what she expected. A short man wrapped in a straight jacket, his face was scarred, tearstained and pale, yet there was something oddly familiar about it. He was so thin; he was nearly an apparition, translucent and white. "S- s- s- s- sir please, you are mistaken, I have never actually seen Voldemort."

The instant the word escaped her lips thousands of terrified screams rose up from behind the heavy doors. Hermione began to back away, while the man in front of her persued her, apparently enraged. 

"You! Are you his servant?" He screamed above the horrible wailing around them. " You do the bidding of evil! Evil! You are tainted, you are not pure! You will burn in hell! Do you hear me? You will burn in fire forever!" 

Hermione tripped and fell to her knees; suddenly the man was looming above her screaming incoherently. She shut her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears to shut out the noise. "NO SIR, I AM A FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER!" She shouted. 

All of a sudden the screaming stopped. Everything became still again. When she finally got the courage to open her eyes and unplug her ears she saw a man in crisp robes speaking calmly to the man in the straight jacket. 

"Potter, Harry potter, Harry, Harry potter." The man in the straight jacket whispered the name over and over again. 

"It's going to be all right Mr. Longbottom, you must calm down, and this young woman has done nothing wrong." The man in robes spoke in a wonderfully calming tone. 

"Longbottom...." Hermione whispered, realizing all at once why the man had looked so familiar. He had Neville's eyes, and nose, or was that Neville had his? With her heart and mind racing Hermione stood up.

"Goodnight Mr. Longbottom, please do try and get some rest." Her savior shut the door of the cell and locked it with an iron key. 

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Not at all, I really did nothing, It was the mention of Harry Potter...remarkable...Now tell me miss, what brings you down to this part of the hospital at this time of night?" 

"Huh? OH tea, I was sent to get tea for my friends...I got lost..."

"Oh my, yes you are very far away from the cafeteria, Just go around the corner and up three flights of stairs, not to hard to find it from here." The doctor gently took her arm and began guiding her around the corner. 

"Thank you...Doctor, May I ask a question?"

"That would depend entirely upon the question itself."

Hermione took a deep breath to try and slow down her heart. "That man, Mr. Longbottom, is he...Does he have a child? A son, by the name of Neville?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss that information young lady." 

"Yes, I see. Thank you for your help sir." 

"Not at all miss." With a small bow he turned and entered his office and shut the door behind him. 

Hermione waited at the foot of the stairs for several moments, lost in her own thoughts. She came back to reality when she all of a sudden became aware of whispering from around the corner. At first she couldn't quite understand what was being said. But then with a sudden stab of fear she realized it was hundreds of voices whispering "Potter.... Potter" over and over again in the darkness. Hermione turned and fled up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

*************************************************************************************

Ron woke up with a start; Charlotte stood before him with a wind burned face and breathing hard. He suppressed a shiver of fear that ran down his spine. He knew she couldn't help who her family was, but he couldn't change the fact that it made him slightly uncomfortable to be near Voldemort's Granddaughter. 

"Where is he?" She asked, her voice was hoarse and painful to hear.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked, not quite comprehending what was going on.

"Never mind that. Where is Snape?" 

"How did you-"?

He was cut off by her icy voice "Ron, I realize I just woke you up, but you must tell me where Snape is. It is of the up most importance that you remain focused and vigilant, especially now..."

In his half asleep state Ron was even more confused. But the warning in her words struck a chord inside him. He looked around the waiting area nervously. "Do you mean there may be agents of...you-know-who around?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, we must not allow them to get near Snape."

"No, not in the hospital...surely..."

"I think you had best listen to Charlotte" Said a voice. Turning Charlotte was relieved to see Professor Dumbledore moving toward them. "She has a sixth sense about these things." 

"Professor...is he-?"

"I don't know...he lapses in and out, it's very hard to say."

"Can I see him?" 

Dumbledore nodded and pointed towards Snapes room. 

"Be careful." He warned.

"I'm not afraid, he can't do anything to me."

Dumbledore nodded slightly as Charlotte disappeared behind the door.

Ron still sitting on the lumpy waiting room couch, had the strange sense that Dumbledore wasn't worried about what Snape could do to Charlotte, but rather what She could do to him. Just as this thought finished crossing his mind Hermione came bolting around the corner.

*************************************************************************************

Harry watched as Charlotte sat down on Snapes bed. She didn't seem to notice he was there. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of whether or not he should make his presence known. He watched as she took both of professor Snapes hands and held them tightly. Charlotte leaned over his still body, she seemed to be examining his face, searching for something. She tilted her head so that her ear was just above Snapes lips. She closed her eyes and whispered words so quietly that Harry couldn't even hear them in the silence of the room. 

He watched even closer now, held captivated by the secret ritual being preformed in front of him. To his amazement Snapes lips began to move. This time when he strained his ears he could hear what was being said, however he couldn't understand a word of it. 

But even though it was a language that he had never heard before, he felt it stir memories in the back of mind. As if it was awakening ancient thoughts from a past life. The rhythm of the words drummed a sacred sound in his ears, the rise and fall of Snapes voice, the light and dark pitches, it was a beautiful solo. And soon the lone voice became ten, then ten became a hundred and son a thousand voices were speaking from Snapes mouth. Voices each speaking in their own patterns at their own speed, an intricate and heart stopping tapestry of sounds. Harry wished it could go on forever. But as suddenly as it had begun, Snapes voices faded, it was as if the secret language had been locked up and buried again. Now that he had heard it, it seemed too much for Harry to bear to think that he would never hear it again.

Everything was silent. Everything was still. Finally Charlotte sat up. She looked over the bed, straight in Harry's eyes. Then he realized _it wasn't Charlotte_. She looked very similar to Charlotte, but her eyes glowed, they weren't a color, they just shone with the power of a thousand stars. They burned into his soul and stirred images of far away places, gardens and glass palaces. Somewhere Harry found the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him, Harry saw images of strange flowers and snow covered lawns. When she spoke her voice was older than the universe.

"I have come home." She told him. Harry felt his heart stop for several seconds.

Then the woman stood and walked toward Harry. She laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt it burn.

"Believe." She whispered. 

Her eyes closed and she crumpled to the floor. She lay there in a heap and Harry sat as if in a trance for several minutes, wondering what was happening, seeing her on the ground, and wondering why she didn't get up. When it finally dawned on him that something was wrong Harry began to weep and holler. He got down on his knees and clutched the woman in his arms. He wouldn't let go of her. It took Dumbledore to finally coax Harry away from him. And even then Harry did not stop weeping until morning.


	6. Wedded Bliss

Requiem for a Sinner

Chapter 6:Wedded bliss

__

His heart was pounding so loudly that he could feel a migraine coming on. Perhaps it would be all right to stop running now. He laughed at the absurdity of the thought almost as soon as it had formed in his mind. His laugh sounded very hollow. The snow at his feet was freezing; he looked down and saw that his feet had turned blue. Shit. How could he keep running if his feet were about to fall off? He willed himself to slow down, but to no avail. His legs kept pumping, his lungs screamed for air and his heart kept on pounding. 

Faster and faster through the snow, through passages of hedges so high he could never hope to see over them. First left then right, then he turned right again, weaving a nonsensical patter through the maze of shrubbery. For a terrifying moment he thought he might be lost, then he remembered where he was going, although he could not have said it out loud. Faster and faster. 

Voices just ahead beckoned him onward, around one last bend in the hedges and he was there. A vast garden stretched out in front of him. It lay in a state of perfection, wild and unkempt. Every color and fragrance in the world was there, however it wasn't over powering. Every thing grew so that the smells and colors complimented each other. 

He uttered a short prayer before entering; this was a holy place. Silently he traveled passed through a gigantic flowerbed, then wove through a grove of trees. He walked quickly through the garden until he came to a small amphitheater. She was there.

She stood tied to a stake in the middle of the stage. She looked down to him, the sorrow on her face broke his heart, no more than that, and it shattered his universe. He ran to her but gruff hands held him back. They spoke a word he had never heard before, they said she was Evil. He looked questioningly into a stranger's face, the man who held him just stared at him blankly.

What was that smell? Smoke. Someone had a torch. All of a sudden he realized the amphitheater was filled with people, strangers. He saw instantly what they meant to do. As a young boy carried the torch toward the stake, he struggled to break free of his captor. 

Something hard hit his head. He felt the sickening crack and watched in terror as is vision began to fade, first to red then to black. His last sight before the darkness consumed him was of flames, dancing high, reaching toward the clear blue heavens. He struggled for one last glimpse of her, but he couldn't fight the darkness, just as she was helpless to fight the flames. 

Freds eyes opened wide and he sat straight up in bed. The pounding in his chest made him believe he might still be dreaming. But slowly, as his breathing returned to normal, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Just the hotel room, not some strange garden. 

He was warm, quitely he slipped out of bed and crossed the room and flicked on the bathroom light. While Fred splashed cold water on his face he caught a glimpse of himself of himself in the mirror. He looked so old now; perhaps it was only his face, there were lines etched deep into his skin that weren't there when he had graduated from Hogwarts last summer. He wondered absently how the wedding pictures would look. He grimaced at his own reflection and flipped off the light.

Angelina lay sleeping peacefully in the bed. He hair fanned out on the pillows, skin shimmering in the soft moonlight. Seeing his new bride like this made Fred smile, it was one of the precious few things that did anymore. 

He thought about how she had looked that afternoon in her white gown. The ballroom of the old estate littered with pink flowers. He remembered the look in her eyes as she walked to meet him in front of the congregation. Her eyes were so full of joy, so full of life, and he couldn't help but think it was strange that he wasn't feeling anything but an odd sense of foreboding. 

Fred had nearly been late for the ceremony; he had been out in the garden waiting for _her._ He had been waiting for months, and somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he should still be waiting, that he should never have married Angelina. He had waited and waited, but _she_ never came. Why didn't _she _come? Even as he entered the ballroom he scanned the crowed desperately, _she_ had to be there, _she _had to be. But _she_ hadn't come. He had married Angelina and now it was too late to change things.

Fred sighed deeply in the silent room and took a seat on the windowsill, below him lay Paris in all her glory. Even here, even now he could see her face, his fingers remembered how her hair felt intertwined in them, he could smell her, the scent of some secret jungle that had always been on her skin. Her voice echoed so clearly in his ears.

_"Miserere Mei"_ Fred felt his heart sink, "Grant me thy mercy." That's what she had said. His mind struggled to understand what had happened to her................. 

__

"She is evil" The voice from his dream sent shivers up his spine. His entire screamed out that the voice as right. For months he had been fooling himself into believing that stranger. But deep down........Deep down Fred had no idea what was right; he only knew what he felt.

A light touch on his shoulder brought Fred back from his reverie. He turned to see his Angelina, his wife, standing behind him. "What's the matter Fred?"

"Nothing." He rose and kissed her softly on the mouth. He pulled back and grinned "I had a bad dream." 

Angelina pressed her mouth to his while he wrapped her in his arms. " Let's see if I can't take care of that for you." She whispered. 

*************************************************************************************

The sun was bright in the morning. Angelina lay in her husband's arms basking in its warmth. Absently she rubbed Fred's stomach, and kissed his cheek. He didn't wake up. Fred Weasley was dead to the world before noon on Saturday. 

The rays of the sun caught the diamond on her finer. True it was small, but Fred had promised her a bigger one when He and His brother had finished paying off all the loans they had taken out to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Angelina didn't care about the ring; she had never felt so content in her life. Everything was perfect for the first time in a very long while. 

There was a soft cooing at the window, Angelina's heart sunk. The dove was back. As silently as she could she slipped out of bed and crossed over to the window. The beautiful little bird flew and landed on her fore arm, cooing. Angelina took the letter the bird carried in its beak and opened it. She frowned deeply. Charlotte, the only person who could ruin this for her, why couldn't she just disappear? Why didn't she stop writing to Fred? 

She had only read the first line when there was a knock at the door. Hastily and more gruffly than she had intended Angelina grabbed the dove and practically threw it out the window. She shoved the letter in the pocket of her robe and went to answer the door.

George was standing out in the hall, he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week, his hair was ragged and there were huge bags under his eyes. He looked straight at Angelina; there was a seriousness about him that made her shiver. 

"It's Snape." 


	7. Slip of the tongue

Chapter 7 : Slip of the tongue 

Harry lay back in bed starring dumbly at the low ceiling of the burrow. Ron snored loudly in the bed next to his. He was greatfull The Fred, George and Angelina had arrived to keep vigil at the hospital. Now that he was back in the safety of the burrow the intense sorrow that had taken hold of him had ebbed and he could think more clearly. Unfortunately sleep would not come. 

Clumsily he stood, his bare feet freezing on the floor. Taking care not to disturb Ron he grabbed a sweater and padded out of the room. The burrow was silent and peaceful as Harry headed toward the kitchen; he was surprised to see a dim light glowing inside. His heart sank to his knees, thousands of what ifs flashed through his mind. Silently he creeped towards the door and peaked around the corner.

Hermione sat perched on the counter gazing pensively out the window. It was Harry's sigh of relief that alerted her to his presence. "Oh Harry, it's only you...."

"Thanks Hermione."

She rolled her eyes at him "you know what I meant." Lithely hopped off the counter. ""How are you feeling?"

"Better." Harry sat down at the table Hermione joined him "I just don't understand what happened...it was like...." He paused and glanced out the window, searching "it was like old magic. DO you understand what I'm getting at?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Sort of. Like Asha you mean."

He shook his head. "Maybe...I'm not entirely clear on what Asha is.

"She is- was... well it's kind of like...Don't you read Harry?" Hermione asked him exasperated. 

"That isn't really an explanation is it?"

"Look, it's complex." She looked down at the floor. "I think I have a book about it, I'll lend it to you." Harry groaned, Hermione chuckled and playfully slapped him upside the head. "You should read up on Asha, it's you heritage."

"More of my history that I have no clue about?" Harry asked slightly annoyed with his own ignorance. 

Hermione shook her head. " No, not really. It's all of our history; it is the beginnings of magic. It's where we came from, where we got our gifts. But not everyone is sure that it's true."

Harry observed her, the way her hair glistened in the moonlight, how her eyes shimmered, and the lines around her mouth. "How did you get so smart?"

She smiled wryly. "If I didn't have brains, what on earth would I have to offer?"

Harry leaned forward. "Plenty." With out warning he leaned forward and kissed her. _What the hell am I doing? _Was the first thought that came to both of their minds. But it only lasted a split second in Harry's mind soon it slipped away and he was surprised at how natural it felt to be with Hermione. 

"Well it's getting rather cozy down here isn't it?" Hermiones Heart stopped as she and Harry turned to face Ron glaring at them angrily from the kitchen door. 

"Oh my..." 

"I'll say" he hissed angrily. "Just what was going on here?" 

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Ron it's not what it looks like." 

"And just what does it look like?"

Desperately Hermione glanced at Harry for support. But he just sat there staring dumbly at Ron.

"How could you do this Harry?" Ron fought back the urge to punch his friend. Then turning to Hermione "And you... I thought better of you Hermione...maybe I misunderstood you." 

"Ron please-" 

Ron shook his head. "Don't bother, it's all become very clear to me." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. 

"What were you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Hermione shook Harry gruffly by the shoulders. "What is the matter with you?"

Harry seemed to revive himself a little. For a moment he sat silently as Hermione waited for an answer. " I don't know Hermione. I just...and you were...didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"When we kissed-"

"You kissed me don't forget it."

"Does it really matter?" Harry stood and crossed over to were she stood. "All I know is that while it was happening it felt right. It felt real. Hermione.... I-"

"Stop Harry." She raised a hand to silence him " Stop right there, before you say something both of us will regret later. I don't know what you feel. I didn't feel it."

"You lie."

Hermione sighed. " No Harry. You are my friend. My best friend, that's all, nothing more."

He blinked " I'm so sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me...It was just...'

"Don't explain it to me, explain it to Ron"

Harry nodded and started to head toward the door. Suddenly he turned. " You would you mind not mentioning this to Krum? He's a big guy...and well you know."

Hermione managed a small smile. "No, I won't tell him. I love Ron; I don't want to lose him."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean Krum"

"What?"

"You meant to say that you love Krum."

Hermione stared "of coarse, yes that what I meant. I love Krum, not Ron, Krum..."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Harry turned and slipped silently out of the Kitchen.


	8. Trials of the heart

Requiem For A Sinner

****

It's been ages since I wrote anything, but some inspiration came to me so I figured why not re-visit some of my old work? I hope I haven't lost all my skill during my absence, please enjoy.

For the first time in six years Harry Potter was not looking forward to the beginning of term at Hogwarts. A heavy silence filled the train compartment He, Ron and Hermione shared as the Hogwarts express thundered along the country side. The silence was only made worse by the knowledge that the rift in the group had been his fault.

True, tensions had been running high between Ron and Hermione for a few months now, but that kiss, that massive gap in Harry's judgement may have ended things with the trio for ever. He glanced desperately from Ron then to Hermione, to Ron again, then to Hermione. She caught his eye, her desperation to mend the rift was equal to his own.

" This is stupid." Her voice seemed unnaturally loud. "Look Ron, Harry and I- We're both really sorry. It was a Mistake, a stupid stupid mistake, surely you can understand that?" 

Ron looked dubious "You mean you tripped and Harry accidentally caught you, with his mouth?"

Hermione face turned near purple with anger. " We have both apologized about a thousand times. There is nothing between Harry And me. Do you comprehend that? Nothing! And the last time I checked there was no need for me to explain or justify my love life to you. Now stop acting like such a stupid prat and forgive us already!"

Ron sat astounded for a moment then turned to Hermione. " It's not as simple as that……….."

"No Ron." her voice was softer now almost pleading. " It really is that simple. What happened was………..it was a lapse in Judgement for both Harry and I…………..But , you either forgive us or you don't. But either way this maddening silence… It's got to stop." 

Harry felt hope blossom in his stomach. " Ron you're my best friend I the world. I don't want to lose you over this." 

Ron considered for a moment, then slowly he nodded. " Right then, it's settled, let's never speak of this again."

Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief and threw her arms around Ron engulfing him in a hug. " Oh thank goodness. I knew sooner or later you would come to your senses."

A deep blush exploded across Ron's face as Hermione released him. " Well in my defence being sensible has never really been a Weasley family trait." He Leaned across the aisle and shook Harry's hand vigorously." All right Harry?"

Harry grinned " Yeah Ron, all right."

****************************************

The beginning of term feast passed in it's usual splendour, however the students could hardly help noticing that neither professor Snape or Charlotte Wildsmith were present, and only Harry Ron and Hermione knew why. 

Tucked away in the safety of their cozy dormitory room Ron and Harry stayed away long after the others had drifted off to sleep. 

"What on earth is happening to them?" Asked Harry. 

" Well she is the Granddaughter of He-who-must-not-be-named…..crazy probably runs in the family…. And Snape, I never suspected he was really all there in the first place." Ron answered. 

Harry shook his head standing up and plunking down on his own bed. " I don't know Ron. If you had seen Charlotte in that hospital room. It was- It was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"You mean like dark magic? Evil Powers?" Ron pulled the covers up to his chin and yawned. 

Harry lay silent for a moment, unsure of how describe it. " No……….It was just power. But more than that. It was like the entire universe was in that hospital room. It was like staring in the face of something completely intangible and yet more real than anything else I have ever seen. That's it Ron, it's as if for those few moments, Charlotte, or whoever she was, was the one true real thing." Harry closed his eyes and tried to re-live those moments in Snape's hospital room. 

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Finally he decided to pull Harry from his reverie by changing the subject. " Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

" When Hermione said that there was nothing between you two….. You agree right?"

"Of coarse" Harry Lied. " Hermione and I are just good friends, nothing more. Besides, she's with Krum, sort of. "

" Oh right." Ron mumbled rolling over. " Krum.." 

***************************

Hermione lay sleepless in her dormitory. Around her, her roommates snored and wheezed softly. She sighed and read Krum's letter for the hundredth time that night. 

"What on earth am I going to do?' She muttered under her breath. It was very clear to her now that her feelings for Krum were not as strong as they had once been. And lately matters between her, Ron and Harry had only been complicating matters. Truthfully Hermione, the girl with all the answers had no idea what to do.

There was Ron. Ron whom she had admired for an eternity. Who, it seemed, had some sort of feelings for her that caused his outrageous jealousy. Ron who had come to her aid so many times before. And even though he wasn't the prince charming some girls dream of, there was something about him. Ron who had come to her defence time after time. But by the same token he was also Ron who had disappointed her in the past. Ron who may not see her for the woman she was after all. Ron who angered her to the point of absolute rage. 

Harry. That kiss. Try as she might she couldn't get it out of her head. She had lied through her teeth when she told him she hadn't felt anything. It felt good and real and so safe. And in those few moments before she truly realised what was happening there was this sense in her that this was were she was meant to be, In the arms of Harry Potter, and for a while that was the only place she had wanted to be. 

Frustrated Hermione crumpled up Krum's letter and tossed as hard as she could across the room. She didn't know was going to do, or for that matter if there was anything she could do. Perhaps what had happened with Harry was as she had said it was, and accident, a stupid mistake, maybe he believed that as well now. And Ron, well he had never been exactly forward with her. Perhaps everything was all in her mind. 

However one thing had become increasingly clear over the past few days. No matter what she could no longer lie to Krum. With a sinking heart Hermione dipped her quill in ink and began..

_My Dear Krum…._


	9. CHAPTER 9

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa brothers and computers, confound them both……………………

Requiem For a sinner

Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore Set his tea cup in it's saucer with a loud clang. A chip broke off and fell to the table. Albus frowned but left it where it was. Minerva Mcgonnigal nervously drummed her fingers on the arm chair. Tension was thick in the air as both teachers awaited the arrival of Charlotte Wildsmith form St. Mungo's Hospital. 

Finally it came, a light rap at Professor Dumbldore's office door. 

" Enter." Beckoned Dumbledore. 

Charlotte Wildsmith strode into the office, hair matted , red cheeks and soaked through with rain. With a Polite nod toward the professors and the mumbling of a quick drying enchantment she took a seat nearest to the fire. 

" How was your trip?" Asked Dumbledore offering Charlotte a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted. 

She tipped the cup to her lips and took a long draught of the scalding hot beverage, emptying it. " Abominable." She replied as she refilled her cup. " But you did not bring me here to discuss petty trivialities such as the weather." 

Minerva's eyebrows shot up. " I see you have let to learn Patients Professor Wildsmith." 

" It is as much of a virtue as some would have you believe professor." Answered Charlotte. 

Dumbledore shifted in his chair. " How is Professor Snape?" 

Charlotte felt her heart drop. " His madness grows worse by the day. He is no longer professor Snape Albus. He is only a shadow of the man he used to be." 

" And the doctors, have they found nothing that might help him form his present condition?" Asked Minerva.   


Charlotte shook her head. " His condition Minerva, it is not one that can be cured by modern magic, or science for that matter. It is no ordinary malady. The dark magic runs deep….." 

In the fire light Dumbledore's eyes took on a new shine. " And what of the old Magic Charlotte, what have you discovered ton that front."

A small smile flicked across her lips. " In time I believe I can discover away to use my power to help him. I just need time. Unfortunately that seems to be something we lack at the moment." 

Albus smiled Knowingly. " The gifts Asha provides will reveal themselves in due time. Sure she will see our need of the Professor during the time ahead…."

" She- I will not let him die." Charlotte spoke with determination in a voice that was not quite hers. 

" Indeed." replied Minerva. 

Silence fell once more in the office. All three sat quietly drinking their tea, thinking to themselves. 

It was Charlotte who finally ended it. " I need a copy of my class schedules." 

" Are you sure you can handle this?" Asked Mcgonnigal.

Charlotte fought to keep the anger out of her voice. " I am stronger than you think Minerva. I am in control." 

" It isn't a matter of control my dear child." spoke Mcgonnigal. " Your condition isn't something that can be controlled through will power. It is as you said. Dark magic flows deep. No longer how hard or long you fight him, the Dark Lord will always be with you-"

Professor Dumbledore interrupted " It isn't that we don't trust you Charlotte. But every parent of the school is aware of your history. You will be under close scrutiny during you tenure as potions master here. The moment you feel you can handle-" 

" I will come to you and beg you to find a replacement." Charlotte interrupted. " Please you two, I can do this, pleas just let me teach."

Minerva smiled and handed her the class schedule. " You have double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor tomorrow, you should go to bed, you'll need all your energy for that one. " 

Charlotte grinned and left the office. 

" She can do this Minerva." Dumbledore assured her. 

" There is no doubt in my mind she can. She's just like her mother, that one." 


	10. Chapter 10

It struck Ron as he entered the potions lab that something was different. In fact as he took his chair it occurred to him that almost the entire lab was different. A cheery fire had been built in the fire place, casting an unfamiliar warmth throughout the class room. Light shone from the seemingly hundreds of candles and torches that floated overhead, this was the first time Ron had actually been able to see the entire lab. The whole room looked to have been scrubbed clean of dirt and grime. Every corner looked bright and new. 

" Snape is going to have a heart attack when he sees what Professor Wildsmith has done to this place." Ron mused aloud, rummaging for supplies in his bag. 

" You're not kidding." Replied Harry plunking down beside him. 

Lavender Brown spun around, eyes ablaze with interest. " Is it true ten? Has Snape really lost his mind?" 

Hermione gave a snort of mild disgust. " Don't be ridiculous Lavender. He's just ill."

Lavender shot Hermione a disdainful glance. " What would you know about it anyways Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, " Harry and I were the ones who found him, he was in knock turn alley…."

" What? " Shrieked Draco Malfoy as he and the rest of the class turned to follow the conversation more closely. " You mean to tell me, Miss-goody-two-shoes-mud-blood was hanging about in knock turn alley? Really Granger I am surprised." 

" Sod off Malfoy." Snapped Ron. 

Draco smiled maliciously " ooh bit of a touchy subject eh Weasley? Do you suspect Potter and your little girlfriend of behaving in some…….unseemly ways while you weren't around?"

Ron felt fury coarse through his veins, his heart was racing, there was a pounding in his mind. " Malfoy, shut up now, I'm warning you."

Hermione sat red faced and unsure of what to say, only she and Harry knew what had really happened in Knock turn alley…

Harry looked frozen with rage, unable to move or say anything. 

Draco laughed. " Poor Weasley, well it looks like that is your lot in life. The mighty second fiddle player to the Famous Harry Potter, second place in love and life."

Ron felt the rage rise from with in him until he was almost sure he would explode. He glared at Malfoy as the blond boy spoke, all his energy concentrated on the hatred he felt towards him. 

Finally he'd had enough. " Shut your mouth you worthless piece of slime!" he shouted. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " Or what? You'll sick potter after me?" 

Draco hadn't even closed his mouth when all three hundred glass vials in the cabinet exploded into razor sharp pieces, showering everyone in the potions lab with glass and various potions. Everyone but Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

The door to the potions lab was thrown open Charlotte Wildsmith burst into the room panic stricken. She took in the gory scene at a glance. Students moaning, covered in blood, glass and potions. And then there was Hermione Granger sitting wide eyes and terrified at the scene, beside her was Ron Weasley an intense look of triumph written on his boyish features. 

" What the hell happened here?" Charlotte demanded while catching a fainting Pansy Parkinson. 

Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but then remained silent and sputtering. Charlotte surveyed the gory scene once more and chocked back a gag. " Everyone listen and be calm. Those of you who can walk go directly to the medical wing." The students stared at her unbelievingly. " GO!" She shouted, pathetically they hurried out of the dungeon room. Ten were left. Professor Wildsmith walked over to the still disbelieving Hermione and shook her, snapping her from her trance . " Miss Granger I am in need of your assistance, " She through a look at Ron. " You too Weasley. I need you both to levitate someone to the infirmary, right away."

" Shall we come back for the others?" Asked the younger girl reaching for her wand. 

" No I'll take care of them myself. However I assure 8 is probably all I can manage. "

Hermione looked confused . " Professor there is no way you could possibly-"

" This is not the proper time to second guess me Miss Granger , now you and Mr. Weasley go quickly, It will take a lot of strength." 

Hermione and Ron took charge of Lavender and Neville Longbottom. As they exited the room Charlottes breathing sped up. She focused all her energy on the remaining 8 students. She closed her eyes stretched out her arms before her and whispered the incantation. " _en masse levitare." _When she opened her eyes she saw her 8 unconscious students floating five feet above the floor in a line that stretched toward the door. As Charlotte began moving towards the door the floating students moved with her.

The walk from the dungeons to the infirmary was a hike, even on the best of days. While Hermione and Ron fought constantly from giving in to their waning power, with each step Charlotte felt more power, more magic entering her system. This was the old magic. 

The three or rather 13 of them arrived in the infirmary to find Madame Pomfrey in her element. Bustling about, ordering people around. Charlotte, Hermione and Ron carefully set down their charges in beds, while Madame Pomfrey tutted about the useless dangers of potion labs. 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. " I assure you Poppy. Cabinets don't explode on a regular basis in most potion labs. However it looks like you have things under control here, so if you'll excuse me I must have a word with you Weasley here."

" Indeed." replied madam Pomfrey. 

As Charlotte and Ron left the room, Ron shot Draco a look, for the first time since he known him, Draco Malfoy shrunk away and blanched a bit in reaction to Ronald Weasley. 

Charlotte led Ron down to a deserted great hall and sat down opposite him at the Gryffindor table. 

" What happened Ron?" Charlotte looked him straight in the eye which made Ron squirm uncomfortably. 

" I don't know really." Ran shifted in his chair. " It was really strange, Malfoy was shooting his mouth off about Hermione-" 

Charlotte cut him off. " Ah I see, yes I thought Miss Granger had a hand in this." 

Ron shrugged uneasily. " It wasn't really like that. Well anyway Malfoy finished saying something and the entire contents of the cabinet just exploded…" 

" Really." Charlotte rested her Chin in the palm of her hand. " Tell me Ron while Malfoy was speaking, how did you feel?" 

" I don't know, angry I guess." 

Charlotte was unconvinced. " Just angry? It must have been a little more than that ."

" Well I suppose. … You See it's just that I really hate that guy and he never leaves Hermione alone, it's just gets to me some times."

" Ron don't avoid the issue, how did you feel?"

Ron hesitated for a moment. Then looked Charlotte right in the eye. " I was enraged. It was like all I couldn't concentrate on what Malfoy and was a stupid ass he is and how much I hate him. I wished….I wished I could hurt him."

" How?" 

Ron knew he probably shouldn't be spilling his gut's to a teacher but now that he had started he found he couldn't stop. " I envisioned gouging his eyes out, cutting him up, I wanted to see Malfoy bleed." 

" And you did." 

Ron sat back , relaxed a little. " Yeah, I guess I did."

Charlotte remained silent for a moment. She chewed on her thumbnail as she thought. " Ron? How exactly did you feel when you saw that cabinet explode? When you saw Draco bleed?"

Ron felt his stomach tighten. " It's funny, you know I know I didn't do it, but I felt really really powerful." 

" I see. Listen Ron, since everyone else is at the infirmary, just take the rest of the double off. I've got to go have a chat with Professor Dumbledore."

As she got up to leave Ron spoke up. " Hey Professor Wildsmith, I'm not in trouble am I?" 

Charlotte shook her head. " No, I don't think so." 

Ron smiled slightly as she headed for the door. Her mind was racing, Ron had caused the glass to explode she was sure of it, and she knew how as well. Fear began to grip her insides as she thought of Ron's reaction to the incident. They would have to act now, if disaster was to be avoided. 


	11. Chapter11

" He is a danger, not only to the other students, but I speak from experience when I say that in his present condition Ron poses a serious threat to himself." Charlotte paced Dumbledore's office. 

Minerva considered for a moment, " But Charlotte, are you sure you know enough, can you give him proper instruction, we don't know for sure what this is. It could have been a coincidence.." 

" Professor Mcgonnigal, There were hundreds of vials in that cabinet, for petes sake, it's not like just fell over on it's own, they exploded. That is no coincidence." 

Mcgonnigal shook her head. " Are you sure you can handle this, I mean you already have so much on your plate this year, what with classes and Serverus. Are you sure Professor Dumbledore couldn't help Ron instead?" 

Charlotte stopped pacing and eyed Dumbledore suspiciously . Albus sat quietly, shifting slightly in his chair. " No, I regret to say that I do not have sufficient knowledge or control of the gifts to be much help to Mr. Weasley. Unlike Charlotte, I was not born into Asha's gifts, I have had to earn them, it's been the study of my life. No, if the situation is indeed as serious as Charlotte believes it is, then she is the more qualified one to help young Ron."

Charlotte sat down, nodding slowly, more to herself than to anyone else. " There is something else." She began, not entirely sure she should tell the two professors. " Something I haven't told you. Earlier today, just after the incident, I spoke with Ron briefly in the Great hall. It was entirely unnerving, the first time I discovered a gift, I was terrified. But he, he was so calm, so dead calm, it was like he didn't even realize what he had done." 

"Well perhaps he was in shock." 

Charlotte thought for a moment, recalling the afternoons events in her mind. " Perhaps, but I think it is unlikely. He spoke to me about Draco Malfoy, he said he wanted to gouge out his eyes, I asked Madame Pomfrey later, apparently Malfoy did sustain some serious damage to his eyes, naturally he was one to the first to be treated, I don't think Ron saw………………Something else strange just occurred to me……funny…I didn't think about it until now. .. Harry, Ron and Hermione, they are quite good friends right?"

Minerva rolled her eyes slightly, " those three couldn't be separated for love or money." 

Charlotte bit her lip. " It's so strange, after the explosion, the only two people who were unhurt were Ron and Hermione, Harry's lips were cut to shreds, and there was glass in his chest, he took one of the worst hits. I don't understand………." 

An uneasy silence settled over the office, as the three professors sat contemplating. 

" It doesn't make any sense." Began Minerva, those three are as inseparable as James and his friends when they were here. Why wouldn't Ron protect him?"

Dumbledore sat forward and took a sip of tea. " Indeed." then another sip. " At any rate I believe Ron's family should be contacted, all of them should be notified, and perhaps we could bring them here for a few days to discuss what this training might entail………….. Yes I think that might be best. It is important that they understand Ron's power, he must not be made to feel alienated amongst his own family, they are the strongest support he has."

Minerva nodded. " I agree, Charlotte you'll have to do most of the talking, I'm afraid I don't know a lot about…the old ways. " Charlotte nodded in agreement. " Well then I'll send an owl right away."

" No wait." Charlotte stopped her, " Send Segolene, my dove, she'll be faster. She's up in the owlry right now…." 

Professor Mcgonnigal quietly left the office. 

"Ron Weasley,………blessed with a gift from Asha….I have lived to see strange days indeed." Mused Albus. " Come now Charlotte, I'm sure with your instruction he'll learn to control it."

Charlotte remained silent for a moment. When she did speak it was barely more than a whisper. " I pray you are right Albus. But you didn't see him this afternoon. He has so much anger in him, so many dangerous things….I just hope we didn't find out too late." 

**************************************** 

Serverus Snape lies unmoving in his hospital bed. His condition confounds doctors and medical experts in the magical world the entire world over. It is clear he is not in a coma, and should be able to be roused by anyone, he lives on the verge of sleep and waking. The puzzled nurses who take turns watching over him imagine he exists in a permanent fever dream. However behind his shut eyelids, Serverus Snape is re-living his life, in perfect clarity he sees what he has made of his life. Serverus Snape remembers. 

__

He enters the Slytherin common room, outside a storm of epic proportions is raging , Serverus is soaked through, his lips are blue and he is shaking with cold. That afternoon he had received a howler from his parents, a reaction to his near failing marks in divination. Serverus had laid it aside until classes were over, almost immediately he had visited professor Mcgonnigal and dropped divination from his course load. Knowing how the rain and hail were falling and how loudly the wind was howling he had taken his howler outside and opened it near the entrance to the dark forest. He felt so indifferent towards his parent that it was a comfort to hear the wind take them and their endless torrent of criticism far far away from him . 

He crosses the common room and quickly descends the stair case to the boys dormitory. An acid green fire crackles in his room, but Serverus feels no heat from it, hurriedly he changes his clothing. The others are at dinner now, as usual Serverus is not hungry. He doesn't want to stay in his empty little room at the moment, so he heads back up to the common room with it's warmth and books and soft chairs. 

It is then that he sees her, Catherine Riddle. She sits alone by the fire, covered by a thick green blanket her hair like his is sopping wet. She looks up as he enters the room and flashes him a brilliant grin. Serverus feels his heart skip a beat. Her smile quickly disappears into a look of concern. 

" Your soaked through," she says, " Come sit by the fire, you look half dead, you should have come in sooner." 

Serverus gladly complies and sits down next to her on the sofa. " It looks as though you were outside too." 

She nods and slips the blanket off one shoulder wrapping in around Snape. " I just went for a walk, I could never resist a rain storm." She smiles at him again. 

He enjoys the intimacy of that smile. The two of them wrapped up together on the couch, this is everything he's dreamed of since their flirtation had begun at the beginning of term nearly six months ago. He wished he had the courage to act on the feelings he had for her. In fact he isn't even sure why he's held back for so long, since it has been obvious for sometime now that she reciprocates his feelings. For some reason his advances are always clumsy and trivial, he enjoys her savvy, so he waits for her to make the first move. 

Catherine leans against his chest and Snape arms naturally wrap around her. She takes his hands in hers and begins slowly massaging them. " Your hands are like ice" she croons enjoying the feel of those fine hands in her own. 

" And yours work wonders." he murmurs kissing the top of her head.

She smiles devilishly. " You aint seen nothing yet" She chuckles and turn back to the fire. 

They sit silently for a while Serverus is wary about disrupting the perfection of the moment and still there has been a question on his mind for a while, he finds himself asking before he even has a chance to phrase the question properly. 

" You didn't sleep well last night?" 

Catherine is silent. 

" Lucille tells me you've been having nightmares again, haven't you been taking the sleep potion professor Wright has been making for you?" 

Catherine shakes her head. " The potion doesn't work anymore…"

Serverus frowned. " What do you mean?" 

She remained silent for a moment. " I mean that it worked at first, but my dreams, the terror, what ever it is, it's changed, it's gotten stronger."

He sighed inwardly. Catherines' nightmares had increased in number and force ever since the time the muggle born wizards had begun disappearing. She had told him she had dreams of innocent people being murdered by the thousands, she dreamed of the one who called himself Voldemort coming into power. She dreamed of Armageddon. Catherine had been suffering nervous episodes for the past few months, the " terror" as she called it plagued her more and more often. Serverus was deeply worried for her. 

" You make me feel safe" She whispered melting in his arms. " You make me feel stronger." 

" I'll do whatever I can to protect you Catherine, just tell me what it is that you are afraid of." 

" The world is no longer a very safe place." She told him. 

"You're talking about this Voldemort person again?" Serverus knew of the man and his doctrines, indeed he had friends who had encouraged his coming to his meetings, in recent days Serverus had given it considerable thought. " Well if that's it you've nothing at all to worry about." 

Catherine sat up and turned to face him, her brow furrowed in confusion. " What on earth are you talking about, this man poses a serious threat to the wizarding community, he already has countless supporters, he's growing more powerful everyday, Even Dumbledore is worried."

Serverus smiled , reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his delicate hand lingered on her cheek. " Catherine, you and I have nothing to fear from Voldemort. After all we're both pure blood. Voldemort only wishes to make the Wizarding community stronger, by extracting the muggle element." 

Catherine eyes flash with angry accusation, roughly she pushes his hand away. " You're just as blind as the other Slytherins . I knew they were blinded by his lies, but Serverus I never expected this from you. You're too smart for this kind of mindless propaganda. Voldemort doesn't have the best interest of the magical world at heart, all he wants is power, lord knows he's blood thirsty enough to get it, no matter what the human cost." 

" That's hardly fair, we don't really know his agenda, and I think he's right to think that the muggle- borns weaken us all, if we could just-" 

Catherine flew off the couch and glared down at him disgusted. " If we could just what? Get rid of them? How do you suppose he plans to do that Snape. He's killing them Serverus, my God how can you not see what's happening here? Why do you think his inner circle are called the death eaters?" 

Snape sat for a moment, staring up at the enraged girl who just moments before had been resting lovingly in his arms. " You've been spending too much time with Joshua Wildsmith." He spit out the name of Charlottes best friend and fellow seventh year (albeit a Ravenclaw).

Catherine looked down at him, contempt creeping over her. " At least he isn't delusional." It chilled Serverus to the core to have someone he cared for so deeply look at him in that way. " I pray someday you will understand this Serverus, but everything magical, pure blood or not, it's all a part of a collective, a whole. Serverus, you cant cut off your legs and ever expect to walk again. What's bad for one part of our collective will undoubtedly lead to the destruction of us all. Try and remember that when you pledge allegiance to the man who proclaims himself to be the dark lord." 

Serverus Snape watched as Catherine turned away from him. He felt his heart ache, and for the first time in years tears began running down his cheeks. 


	12. Chapter 12

From The book of Asha 

I stayed with Asha until my early adulthood, as did all of us who came to gain her knowledge. Under her patient and ever watchful eyes we honed our craft, our magic became refined and controlled. Though we knew Asha, who was never stinting in her praise of us, was looking for something more. She constantly searched for a protégé, and student who could draw their power directly from the source, as she herself did. She was searching for a predecessor. 

The source, she taught us , was the power that flowed through everything in the universe, it was magic pure and wild. While we relied clumsily on wands and potions to act as a medium for magic, Asha knew how to harness the force and bend it to her will. It was this power that separated her students from her the most. For our dearest Asha was no mortal witch, no she was by far more powerful, our beloved Asha was a sorceress. Our failure to command the source from within was always the deepest shame of her students. 

Alas, the golden age of magic was not to last forever. There came a time when a dark cloud fell over our way of life. It seemed that in almost the blink of an eye the non-magic people of the world lost their minds, our customs our ancient and beautiful traditions suddenly became horrible and the work of evil in their eyes. Witches and Wizards who were discovered living among muggles were persecuted and often murdered. Hundreds of thousands sought refuge with Asha on Avalon. They came in droves, there were so many that much to Asha's eternal heartbreak she had to begin turning them away from her palace, that is how it came to be that Avalon's first towns and cities sprung up. 

__

Asha grew weary, the students, those of us who knew her best sensed her turmoil. The kings who had once sought her wisdom and humbled themselves before her, turned away from her. They strayed from her advice, with disastrous consequences. The muggles began killing each other in the name of God. The force was unsettled. The earth shook and rumbled at it's core, a plague was cast down upon the muggle people which killed their children, wives, thieves and princes indiscriminately. Misery abounded. And try as she could, Asha could not stop it. 

The elder students met in one of the gardens for our lesson one spring morning, now I recall it as to be our last lesson, though none of us knew it then. After considerable searching we found our dearest teacher, curled up on the grass sobbing as an injured child or heart broken lover does. We gathered around her, embracing her and comforting her, trying our best to heal her with our unfailing love. She stood weakly, and turned to face me. Asha stared me straight in the eye, a look which pierced the very core of my being. I stood entranced by her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. finally she broke the moment by speaking. " I never could have imagined this heartbreak. I never knew that all my work would come to this desperate ruin." Then she turned and left us alone. We stood silent in the garden for many hours, our heads lowered contemplating the gravity of the situation. For you see this is the first we knew that Asha was fallible. 

*******************************************************************************************

Charlotte Wildsmith re-adjusted her grip on Snapes' hand. She could hardly see through her tears. She raised that pale hand to meet her lips, she kissed it tenderly, foolishly hoping that her kiss would bring some trace of warm back to those hands. Her mind ached, her soul was weary. She had exhausted every potion she knew used every charm and chant she could imagine, yet to no avail. All she could do was put it in the hands of the old one. Yet Ashsa and her gifts seemed to have abandoned Charlotte in her greatest need. 

" Please, " She whispered, " Please don't take him away, not yet, I'm not ready to give him up yet." She breathed deeply to keep from sobbing again.

A pretty nurse opened the door and poked her head in. " Any luck?" She asked.

Charlotte shook her head remorsefully. 

The nurse bit her lip thoughtfully, then opened the door and stepped fully inside. " It may not be much consolation, but I think just your being here, it helps him. The days when you are here, he sleeps more peacefully, we have and easier time feeding and bathing him."

Charlotte managed a small smile. " Well thank heaven for small mercies. But I just wish there was something else I could do. I'm sure there is, I know deep down inside me there is an answer, but it just wont come…it's so frustrating, I feel like he is slipping away from me every minute that he lies here." 

The nurse blushed " Would you tell me, if you don't mind me asking, is he your….well you lover?"

Charlotte almost laughed out loud in spite of her self. " No, he was, is, it's a little hard to explain. But my mother, she loved him very much. And…."

" Yes?" 

She swallowed and prepared to share some information she hadn't even been able to say out loud to herself " I….That is to say that I ……I have reason to believe, that this man is my father." 


End file.
